Shock
by spooksfan08
Summary: Mrs Hughes is trying to cope with Anna's secret. Unable to understand how anyone could behave the way they had towards her young friend she has to confide in someone. When her best friend sees something is wrong can she confide in him? Can he help justice find it's way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer not mine. I don't own Downton Abbey. If I did last Sunday's episode would never have gone with that storyline. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred. All copyright belongs to ITV and Julian Fellows who invented these wonderful characters.**

**Shocks**

Carson huffed as he walked out of the kitchen. Dame Nelly Melba had caused a stir at the Abbey which he hadn't encountered in all his time there. Shaking his head he left the silence of the kitchen, glad that all the guests had finally gone home and his staff could concentrate on what they did best.

"Goodnight Mrs Patmore." He nodded as the good natured cook smiled. "I am glad you are feeling better."

"I am, thankyou Mr Carson." She smiled. "I don't know what came over me. Good job I had Ivy and Daisy. They're good girls."

"Yes, they are." He smiled slightly. "Not afraid of hard work. Now, get some rest. Goodnight." He walked out of the kitchen, aware that he and Mrs Patmore were the only ones who had yet to retire for the night. He ran a hand over his face as the tiredness began to overwhelm him. He had been so worried about the return of his former friend, Lady Mary and now Mrs Patmore and her 'funny turn' that he had witnessed earlier. Now all he wanted to do was sleep. Pushing the door to the Butler's Office open.

"Mrs Hughes." He frowned slightly. "I thought you had retired for the night."

"I was about to." Her soft Scottish accent filled the room. "I don't know if it is worth the bother."

"Is something ailing you?" He watched as she looked away.

"No, well not physically." She sighed. "Oh I don't know."

"Do you need to talk about it? I may not be much but I am a good listener. Shall I get us some tea?"

"Och, tea would be lovely." She smiled at her friend, aware that Charlie Carson was probably the best friend she had ever been lucky enough to have. He nodded before heading back to the kitchen, wondering what had happened to make his normally stoic friend to tears. Returning a few minutes later he returned with two mugs of steaming hot tea.

"That tea strainer really is inadequate." He shook his head as he handed the mug to her. "Now, what is troubling you?"

"I am fine." She sipped her drink as he watched her. "Really, it isn't me I am concerned about."

"Then who? A family member?"

"Near enough." She sighed. "If you were told a confidence, one that you knew should be shared for that person's own good would you break the confidence?"

"Is this about someone here?" He watched as her eyes filled with tears. "Elsie?" He covered her hand with his, forcing her to look up and meet his eyes.

"I've said too much."

"No, no you haven't. I know you would never break a confidence if you had the choice." He smiled kindly at her.

"How can you say that? After I took that letter from the bin? I broke your trust in me."

"No you didn't." He squeezed her hand. "No, now if this involves one of our staff I suggest you talk to her first. Before anyone else."

"Her? Now how would you know it was a her?"

"Because all the young girls, from Ivy to Anna talk to you or Mrs Patmore or both. You are mother figures to them all."

"I."

"It's Anna isn't it?" He watched as she looked away. "Oh hasn't that poor girl had enough heartache?"

"More than enough." She paused. "Please don't say anything. Please, she begged me not to."

"And I shall respect that." He watched as she sighed heavily. "All I will ask is does Mr Bates know about this?"

"No. She begged me not to tell him. I really think he should know."

"Then why hasn't she told him?" He had no idea what had happened to the young Lady's Maid but he had a feeling whatever it was had been devastating. The look in Mrs Hughes' eye told him as much.

"She's afraid of his reaction, I dare say."

"What? Why on Earth should she be afraid of him?"

"Not of him." She shook her head. "Of how he may react when he finds out what that man did." Carson paused as he let her words sink in.

"Who did what?"

"Oh my. Oh my, I've said too much. Please, please ignore what I just said." She bit her bottom lip as her eyes filled with tears. "Please don't."

"I can guess what happened and I think the man should hang for it, whoever he is."

"I agree. Hanging is too good for him." She shook her head angrily. "That poor girl, all she did was to be friend to him."

"Now she thinks her husband will take the matter in his own hands. I can understand that fear." He sighed. "It would take any man a great deal of self restraint not to seek some form of justice for what happened. I am right in thinking he did what I am afraid he did? I noticed Anna left half way through the concert. As did our visitor's valet. Mr Green."

"Aye." She closed her eyes.

"Out of respect for Anna and you I will never mention this conversation. But neither will that man work in service again. His days below stairs are numbered." He got to his feet as Mrs Hughes watched.

"No. Charlie, what are you going to do?"

"Trust me."

"I do. I do trust you, I've never had a reason not to." She got to her feet as he held her gaze. "You know that."

"And I give you no reason to lose that trust now. I will do nothing illegal but I will make certain that man has some consequences to his actions, even if it is not the one we would like or that he deserves." She nodded as he shook his head sadly. "Anna, our Anna. How dare he come here? How dare he hurt that girl?"

"I'll never know the answer to that." She sighed. "Please, don't do anything that would result in taking you away from us. You say to me that I am a mother figure to the younger girls. Well, what does that make you? Eh? Many of the younger ones here have no family back ground to speak of. Have you ever known Ivy, Arthur, Daisy or even Thomas rush to see family on their time off? No. Neither have I. You are the closest thing they have to a father figure so please, don't put your position here at risk. Please, for me."

Carson smiled slightly as he looked at his friend.

"Oh I assure you. I wont jepodise my place in this establishment." He watched as she closed her eyes. "Say a prayer for Anna and John tonight. They'll get past this and so will we. No one else need know but that young man, or shall I say excuse for a young man has a shock coming to him." He spoke so calmly Mrs Hughes had no doubt he meant every word he said. "Now, goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." He sighed as she squeezed his arm before walking past him into the main corridor that would lead to her room. In that moment he knew what had to be done.

########################

A/N worth going on? Please review. Personally I think the story line on screen was beautifullly acted but the storyline itself was too far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Amazed at how well chapter 1 was received Thank you all for taking the time to review.**

**Chapter 2: Silence is Golden?**

It was still dark when Carson opened his eyes. He had barely slept but knew Mrs Hughes had been right. There was no way he could risk his position at Downton. That would only lead to Anna feeling guilty over something that was not her fault. He swung his legs out of bed before quickly dressing and going in search of Thomas. While he disliked the young man at times he knew that now O'Brien had left he needed to integrate more with the rest of the staff. He also knew the Under Butler would be enjoying a smoke where there was very little chance of being found.

"Thomas."

"Mr Carson." Thomas was clearly surprised by the older man's sudden arrival. "I didn't know you were a smoker."

"I'm not." Carson wrinkled his nose. "I want to ask you something. Feel free to say no if you so wish."

"I will." Thomas smirked.

"His Lordship has guests due to attend this afternoon. I need you to cover for me. I should only be away an hour or maybe two. I want you to take my place and should anyone ask where I am I want you to tell them I am attending to some family business."

"And what's in it for me?"

"I keep your secret smoking place just that. Wouldn't want to be bombarded by scullery maids and the like while you are trying to have a break." Thomas sighed, knowing when he was beaten.

"Family business?"

"Yes." Carson answered. "That is what I said. Now do I have your word?"

"You do."Thomas smiled slightly. "You do."

"Oh and I heard what you did for Miss Sybil and Master George. I am sure both Lady Mary and Lady Sybil. God rest her would be grateful."

"That nanny was evil. Anyone who knew what she was up to would have done the same."

"Yes, well. You did the right thing. Now I must." Carson paused before heading back into the house. Thomas shook his head before stubbing out his cigarette. He had no idea what Carson was talking about but he knew he had to help.

#################

Anna smoothed her dress down as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. The rest of the staff were already there, laughing and joking as they started the day. Daisy seemed to be absorbed in the new gadget they had been given. Something that would take time for Mrs Patmore to get used to, no doubt. She shook her head as she watched Mrs Hughes issue the jobs for the day.

"Anna?"

"Morning." She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Can't stop, I'll be late for Lady Mary." She hurried past Daisy as Ivy frowned.

"What happened to her face?" Ivy asked. "Did you see the bruises?"

"Never you mind about that." Mrs Hughes stated calmly, despite the fact her stomach was turning knots.

"You don't think her and Mr Bates?" Ivy continued. "I did hear he killed his first wife."

"Now you listen to me." Mrs Hughes stated, aware that John was already dealing with his Lordship. "That woman killed herself. It was proven. Now if you are suggesting the marks on Anna's face are anything to do with him I suggest you keep it to yourself. I've known those two for many years and I assure you it is nothing of the kind."

"What is it then?"

"None of your business. That's what it is." Mrs Patmore snapped. "Now are you cutting that bread or not?" Ivy huffed as the older women corrected her but she was determined to think the worst.

################

"Good morning Anna." Mary sighed as the curtains were pulled back.

"Morning Milady." Anna answered quietly.

"Anna? Are you alright?"

"Yes." Anna nodded as Mary sat at her dressing table. "Yes I am fine. Thank you for asking."

"The bruises on your face look painful." Mary observed.

"They were. Not so bad now though." Anna smiled slightly. "They aren't as bad as they look."

"How did you get them?"

"I." Anna paused. "I was unwell the night of the concert so I went down to the kitchen."

"Anna?" She turned to see Anna biting her bottom lip. "Anna, what is it?"

"I was unwell so I went to get some water. I must have fainted. I assume I hit my head on the stove." Anna hated the face she was lying, but there was no way she would admit the truth. Mary frowned slightly but dropped the subject, knowing that her instincts were rarely wrong. Anna was lying and she knew pushing her wouldn't help.

#################

The rain subsided as Carson stepped out of the pub on the other side of Yorkshire. He knew Green often frequented the public houses of the area and he intended to talk to those that knew him, to build up a pattern of behaviour. The valet was a drunkard at the best of times but Carson knew he had to have a sense of the man if he was to get justice for Anna.

"You looking for Mr Green?" A young boy no older than 12 asked as he approached the next building.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I heard you talking in the pub. My dad was in there."

"Was he? What is your name?"

"Stanley. Stanley Raymond Taylor."

"So, Mr Taylor." Carson smiled. "Do you know where I may find Mr Green at this time of day?"

"The Parson's Terrier is probably the best bet. It's his half day today so he'll be in there. Lots of pretty girls in there too. My Mum says I'm to stay away from there. That the ladies aren't proper ladies."

"Oh you'd do well to heed your mother." Carson smiled at the boy. "How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"You'd do well to stay away from public houses for a few more years yet." Carson watched as the young boy frowned.

"What are you looking for him for?" Stanley fell into step beside him.

"He hurt my daughter. I want to know why." Mr Carson lied "I want to talk to him, that's all."

"What should I say if I see him?"

"Tell him." Mr Carson sighed. "Tell him Charlie is looking for him." He walked away knowing that he had to find the younger man before anyone else got hurt.

###############

A/N More soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Downton Abbey isn't mine :(**

**Thank you for all the follows and reviews.**

**Wrongs**

"Ivy!" Mrs Patmore called as Daisy walked into the kitchen. "Have you seen that girl?"

"Try the Boot Room." Daisy huffed. "Probably with James or Arthur." She sighed, trying not to feel jealous that the newest Scullery Maid was getting more attention than she was. "I haven't seen Mr Carson this morning." She continued as Mrs Patmore huffed.

"Neither have I." John stated. "Mrs Patmore?"

"Well, Mr Bates I am sure I don't know where he is. Now I have more people to cook for. Come on Daisy! Pull your socks up, this isn't going to cook itself!" She huffed as Mr Bates rolled his eyes. He slipped out of the kitchen and headed towards the staircase just as Anna appeared at the top.

"Anna."

"Hello." She smiled slightly. John sighed when he realised the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I've got to see to Lady Mary before I go to Lady Cora. Edna leaving as she did put us in a right pickle."

"Indeed." John nodded. "Anna?"

"I have to go."

"What have I done?" He asked quietly. "I can see something is wrong. I am not blind, Anna. What I can't see is what it is? How can I apologise? Make things better if I don't know what it is I have done to upset you so?"

"Nothing." Anna sighed. "You've done nothing and there is nothing to be done to change things." She turned and hurried towards the kitchen, unaware that Mrs Hughes had witnessed the whole exchange. She closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer that Anna would be able to confide in John before their marriage became a casualty of Mr Green's actions.

###################

Carson stepped back into the porch of The Parson's Terrier and watched as the rain-soaked the busy market outside the public house. He was glad his anger had abated slightly, knowing it would do him or his friends no good if he couldn't keep a reign on his temper. He pulled his hat lower on his face and tried to remember his promise to his dear friend. Mrs Hughes would be worried that he wasn't at the house and even more concerned that he had asked Thomas to stand in for him while he was away on 'family business.'

"Excuse me." A young woman opened the door to the pub. "Can I help you my Luv?"

"You're not from these parts are you?" Carson asked as he heard the distinct London accent.

"No luv. But what's that to you?"

"I'm looking for someone. A valet that works around here." Carson started. "Mr Green."

"Oh right." The young girl stepped back. "He's in trouble again then. Look, if you want to see him for yourself you'd be better off coming at dinner time. He's often in here around six or seven at night, when them at the Big House won't miss him."

"Thankyou." Carson smiled. "If you see him, please tell him Charlie Carson is going to catch up with him before much longer."

"Oh, very well." She smiled back as Carson realised the young woman was no older than Anna. He wondered how the girl in front of him knew the man he was looking for. She was clearly wary of the man. "And it's Lucy. Lucy Tinker." She smiled before ducking back into the ale house. Carson shook his head, knowing he had to stop the man before anyone else got hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Hughes smoothed her apron down before stepping out into the hallway, knowing Anna was now well out of ear shot. "Mr Bates? Is everything alright?"

"Mrs Hughes." The normally stoic valet looked away.

"Och, surely it can't be that bad? Can it?" She watched as tears filled his eyes. "Oh John. Come here." She ushered him into her small sitting room before pointing to a chair.

"I have work to be done."

"Aye, well it can wait a moment or two." She turned to look at him. "What is wrong?"

"I've hurt Anna. I just don't know what I've done." He sighed. "It has to be something i've done. Anna could never be at fault."

"You really love her." Mrs Hughes paused as he looked up. "Oh of course you do. John, listen to me. Have you for one moment thought that this nothing to do with you? That something has happened to cause this?"

"Anna is beyond reproach." John stated calmly. "Do you know something?"

"I know what I see." She paused. "Don't let Anna push you away but don't push back too harshly. She needs time to work out how to be."

"How to be?" John raised an eyebrow. "You know something?"

"I know that girl has been through enough. I know she hasn't got a bad bone in her body."

"And?" John stared at her.

"And be there. Just be there and let her be how she needs to be. She'll come back to you. Just give her time." John watched, knowing Mrs Hughes would never break a confidence. He nodded once, glad that Anna had found someone to confide in. He got to his feet as the door to the sitting room opened.

"Mr Carson." John nodded before stepping past him. Carson inclined his head slightly before closing the door behind him.

"Well?" Mrs Hughes looked away, frightened of what she may hear.

"I know where he is. I haven't yet approached him." Carson paused. "But I may not have to. I have an appointment with his emploer tomorrow. Don't worry Mrs Hughes. Nothing illegal will happen on my part. Anna does not want attention brought to this so I will make sure he is taken out of our circle as quietly as possible." He paused as Mrs Hughes nodded once, clearly relieved to hear what he had to say. "I'll see you later." He smiled at her gently before excusing himself. She took a deep breath before following him towards the main house wondering just what Mr Carson had in mind.

##########################

A/N more as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Sorry for delay in updating**

**Realisations**

"Thomas." Carson stated as he walked towards the younger man. "I trust everything went as planned in my absence."

"Of course." Thomas smirked.

"Good." Carson frowned slightly. "Thank you, for covering for me today." He walked alongside the younger man, aware that Thomas was not the person he really wanted to take into his confidence. However, he had a feeling he had very little choice.

"You're welcome." Thomas was aware the older man now owed him a favour. He filed that particular memory away for future use. "Was there something else?"

"Yes." Carson turned to him. "What do you know of an ale house called The Parson's Terrier?"

"It's in the next village. Can't say I've been there often." Thomas paused. "It's known to be a place where, shall we say, less than desirable people frequent."

"I am sure it is." Carson paused as Ivy and Daisy walked past, deep in conversation. The girls seemed completely unaware as they carried on gossiping about Anna staying at the Abbey rather than in the cottage she usually shared with Mr Bates. Carson took a deep breath and tried not to let the ignorance of the young girls upset him. Neither knew what had happened to Anna, if he had his way they never would.

"Why do you ask?" Thomas asked as the older man collected his thoughts.

"I believe someone I am to have business with frequents the place. I would like to know what I am up against." Carson answered cryptically.

"Well, if that is the case." Thomas paused. "It would be safer for all concerned if this business was conducted away from Downton and away from The Parson's Terrier." Carson nodded, he was well aware that would be the case. "Infact, it would be safer if you didn't go there alone. Now, I don't know what you are involved in but I am guessing it is Mr Green that you are hoping to do business with. I know he drinks at the Parson's and I know he is not the gentleman he seems."

"That is something we both agree on."

"What wrong has he done you?" Thomas frowned. "This business you had to attend to today, it was nothing to do with family. Was it?"

"On the contrary, Mr Barrow." Carson narrowed his eyes. "It was all about family, those I consider to be family."

"Well, I don't care but you are not facing that man alone. A man of your age." Carson raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't face a man like him alone. He's violent and thinks nothing of using violence to get what he wants." Thomas walked away as Carson closed his eyes. He was well aware of how far Mr Green would go to get what he wanted.

######################

Mrs Hughes closed the door to her sitting room as Tom Branson made his way back upstairs. It seemed that everyone in the house was destined to share their darkest secrets with her. Shaking her head she straightened her skirts trying to think of a way to help the former driver. It seemed she didn't just have Anna to worry about.

"Silly boy." She muttered. "Silly, silly boy. Why did I give that girl such a glowing refernce? Dear me. What is to become of it all?" She asked before stepping out into the corridor knowing she had work to get on with.

"Mrs Hughes." Edna looked down her nose as the housekeeper approached.

"Edna, do you not have enough work to be getting on with? I am sure Lady Crawley could do with you upstairs."

"I am taking a break."

"You, my girl are taking a liberty. In more ways that one. Or at least you tried to. Now be away from here by the morning or I'll have no choice but to talk to her Ladyship." Mrs Hughes glanced past her to where Mr Carson and Thomas seemed to be deep in conversation. She dreaded to think what was going on. "Now, upstairs, your break is over."

"Excuse me." Edna started to protest before reading the look in the older woman's eyes and retreating back to the main house. Mrs Hughes took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen, hoping Mrs Patmore was around to help her work out what was going on.

##########################

The damp Autumn day had turned into a wet Autumn evening as Carson slipped out of the Abbey and headed towards the pub a few streets away. He had no interest in the ale on offer but there was a small phone booth at the back that the landlord would let him use for a few pennies. He pulled his hat closer to his forehead, sheilding his face from the worst of the rain before reaching the pub.

##########################

"Right." John sighed. "I think I'll head back to the cottage." Anna nodded but kept her eyes on the table in front of her. He shook his head before remembering Mrs Hughes' words and slipping out into the night. He closed the kitchen door behind him and looked out on to the courtyard. The shadow of Mr Carson in the distance caught his eyes. He had no idea what the Head Butler would be doing heading towards the pub. Deciding it was none of his concern he headed towards the cottage for another sleepless night.

###########################

A/N More soon x please review.

"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Telephone Calls.**

Carson walked into the small Inn as the barman looked up. The place was quiet as Carson approached the bar.

"Mr Carson." The barman smiled. "How are you? What can I get you?"

"Mr Parish." He nodded. "I am well. I need to use the telephone. A shilling should suffice."

"Go on." Mr Parish stated. "You know where it is."

"Thank you." Carson smiled tightly before walking to the back of the Inn where the publican had installed the telephone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna." Mrs Hughes walked in to the kitchen as Anna washed her hands. "How are you?"

"I'm." Anna paused. "Fine. Thank you Mrs Hughes."

"Anna." She watched the way Anna held herself, aware that the rest of the staff would be preparing to retire for the night. "I take it, Mr Bates has gone back to the cottage?"

"He has." Anna nodded before turning back to her friend.

"I wish you would reconsider. He's a good man."

"I know he's a good man. He's more than just a good man." Anna wiped her hands on her apron. "I can't tell him. I just can't. I can't risk him ending up on the gallows for what that man did."

"Surely it wouldn't get that far?"

"You know John." Anna paused. "You know him, it would. I may be selfish but I couldn't go through that again. I just couldn't."

"Anna. He loves you."

"And I love him. More than anything." Anna looked away. "But I can't let him know about this. I just can't have him think less of me."

"Less of you? Now why would he think less of you?" Mrs Hughes stepped nearer to her. "Anna?"

"Because I didn't stop it. Because I didn't fight back enough." She looked away as Mrs Hughes shook her head.

"You know? He told me you were beyond reproach. And he was right." She sighed. "I wish you would see that. None of this is your fault. None of this reduces your character in any way, shape or form."

"But."

"No, I will not hear anymore of such talk. I wont even call that man an animal. To do so is an insult to the animal kingdom as a whole." Anna smiled slightly at her friend's defence of her. Mrs Hughes held her gaze for a moment. "Now go on, try to get some rest at least."

"Rest? I've forgotten what that is." Anna muttered before leaving the kitchen. Mrs Hughes sighed sadly before sitting down at the kitchen table to wait for her friend to return.

#####################

Carson closed his eyes as he replaced the handset. He knew the man on the other end of the phone would not be willing to speak to him but it had to be done. Lord Gillingham was well liked and well respected in the area. Having the character and fibre of the man he had chosen to be his valet challenged in such a way would reflect on him. He nodded to the barman before heading out into the night.

######################

Lady Mary slipped out of her bedroom, pulling her robe around her as she headed towards the kitchen. She had missed dinner and intended to get something to eat before checking on her son. Matthew's death was still haunting her so she knew sleep wouldn't be easy to find.

"Mrs Hughes!" She stated as she found the housekeeper dozing in the kitchen.

"Oh Lady Mary. Forgive me." She got to her feet as Mary smiled.

"Nothing to forgive." Lady Mary smiled. "I'm glad I bumped into you actually."

"Oh yes?" Mrs Hughes knew she was not going to like what Lady Mary had to say.

"You have known Anna since when?"

"When she came to work here. She was twelve when she came into service. The same age as Daisy and Ivy. The same as Thomas and young William God rest him."

"Yes." Mary nodded. "You've been like a mother to all of them. So you'll know."

"Know what M'Lady?"

"What is wrong with Anna? I have known her all my life, mostly, I know something is wrong."

"I cannot break a confidence."

"No." Mary sighed. "Neither would I expect you to but it has something to do with Mr Green. I am certain of it. Once I mentioned Lord Gillingham may be visiting she froze. I mean physically froze."

"Oh."

"And I know she and Mr Bates are no longer staying in the cottage together."

"That's for reasons of practicality." Mrs Hughes stated. "While Lady Grantham looks for a Lady's Maid."

"Yes, indeed."

"And I am sure once that has been done she'll return to the cottage."

"I hope so. I would hate for there to be problems with her and Mr Bates, after everything that has happened between them. They deserve to be happy."

"I quite agree."

"So? Tell me what has happened? Only then can I go to Lord Gillingham and make sure Mr Green does not return to Downton."

"It's not my secret to tell."

"Ah, so there is a secret?" Mary watched as the kitchen door opened.

"Mrs Hughes. I trust Lady Mary. May I suggest you take her into your confidence for the sake of Anna. Then perhaps she can lend credit to my argument when I visit Lord Gillingham tomorrow after my visit to young Lucy and her son at the Parson's Terrier."

"The Parson's Terrier?" Mary frowned. "Why?"

"Because this was not the first time Mr Green has behaved in such a way. Lucy's child is the result of previous episodes of such behaviour and I for one think Lord Gillingham should know the caliber of the man he has employed."

################

A/N More soon.


End file.
